


trouble - stripped

by orphan_account



Category: With Confidence (Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, Annoyance, Bit of Fluff, Blow Jobs, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Punishment, Safewords, Smut, fucking GAY, heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10462674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Luke is annoying as shit and Jayden isn't taking it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> title is the title of a halsey song. short and mega™️ gay. it's just smut lmao. pls read tags for triggers.

The With Confidence boys had been out all day filming their new music video. The song was called “Voldemort” and their label wanted a video for it, as it was released as a single.

It seemed that Luke was on a mission to annoy they absolute shit out of everyone. Maybe he was just bored because of the long day, or maybe he just really wanted Jayden to do something about it when they get home.

The boys were going to get to leave for lunch as soon as they finished the next scene, but Luke kept playing around and messing it up. 

Jayden couldn’t even say anything to Luke, he didn’t know how to without taking him then and there, in front of everyone. “Dude, c’mon I’m really fucking hungry and I’m sure everyone else here is too.” Inigo said, trying to get Luke to shape up. Luke took it into consideration, but then saw Jayden’s face and realized that he really did need to stop fucking around so much.

Jayden was passed being annoyed with Luke, and Luke saw it. The anticipation of not knowing what Jayden was going to do to him made him melt.

The boys finally got to break for lunch. Josh and Inigo left the other two boys alone, hoping that Jayden would be able to do something about Luke. 

As soon as the other boys and crew were out of sight, Jayden pushed Luke right up against a wall. “Are you really going to keep acting like this Rockets? You don’t even know what I’ve thought about doing to you for this. I could do it all right in front of everyone, but you’d like that wouldn’t you Princess? Everyone seeing how much of a little slut you are?” Jayden said, Luke only responding with a whimper. “What was that?” Jayden said, a threat in his voice. “Yes, sir.” Luke replied shakily. Jayden released his grip on the blond boy, hoping that after that he’d let them get the shoot done.

The shoot ended sooner than everyone would’ve thought. Luke was still being annoying, but less than before. Deep down he wanted Jayden to be mad at him.

The boys were in the car and Luke was sitting basically on top of Jayden, tapping his feet and fidgeting all over. Jayden was continually getting more annoyed with the blond boy. Luke scooted closer to Jayden, not sure if he wanted affection or to annoy him more.

“Luke, I know you know what you’re doing. Get the fuck off of me or so help me.” Jayden whispered directly into Luke’s ear, making him shiver. Luke shuffled off of Jayden a bit and tried to stop fidgeting. 

The car ride was over and the boys were back at their apartment. Jayden got out of the car quickly, only mumbling a goodbye to his other bandmates. Luke crawled out afterwards, and he swore he heard Ini tell him “good luck.”

The elevator ride up to their hotel room was short, Jayden looked way more pissed off than annoyed. Luke wasn’t going for him being that mad, but he was okay with it.

The moment the boys got through the door, Jayden pushed Luke down to his hands and knees. “Bed now. Crawl there.” He told the seemingly smaller boy.

Jayden walked into the room to find Luke kneeling at the foot of the bed, at least doing one thing right. “What’s our safeword Princess?” Jayden asked Luke. “Red.” Luke mumbled in reply. “Don’t forget it.” Jayden told Luke.

“Let’s think about what you’ve done today shall we? You made the shoot go for an extra two hours because you couldn’t stop fucking around, you made me want to take you in front of everyone though I had to wait, and you made me beyond pissed off. Don’t you think you deserve something for that Rockets?” Jayden asked Luke, who was already a whiny mess. “Yes, sir.” Luke replied, if he would’ve replied with anything else, it would’ve only made it worse for himself.

Luke didn’t know what to expect but he knew he deserved what was coming. He was hot all over knowing that he deserved it, and knowing just how easy he is.

“Get on your knees now Rockets, don’t make me say it twice.” Jayden said with a bit of a threat while pulling off his clothes. Luke did the same and then got on his knees. Jayden held his dick out expectantly for Luke, waiting for him to take it. Luke hesitated and then wrapped his lips around it, only taking the first one or two inches. As Luke was distracted, Jayden lopped his belt around his hand. He waited a couple seconds for the blond, but he was still distracted. 

“You think you can fuck around and act like a little slut all day and then not even suck me off baby? Have I got news for you.” Jayden said, as he brought the belt down to hit Luke’s ass. For every one thing that Luke did that irked Jayden that day, he brought his belt down onto the submissive boy. 

Luke loved the feeling of Jayden taking full control over him, he was a whimpering mess around him. Luke bobbed around Jayden’s length, wanting to finish him off so he could be a good boy.

Jayden came down from the high Luke gave him with a long groan. Luke gasped for air, feeling a little lightheaded from his work on Jayden.

“Don’t even think about moving.” Jayden said, as he brought his hands down across Luke’s already sore ass. Luke was almost screaming, but he was muffled by a pillow. “Did I say you could make any noise baby boy?” Jayden asked the seemingly smaller boy. Luke shook his head in reply, and tried not to do anything as Jayden brought his hands down again.

Jayden left the bed, searching for the bottle of lube he knew Luke kept around in his room. As he found it he smirked, thinking of what Luke did to himself with it. “What do you think about when you use this Princess?” Jayden asked as he climbed back on the bed, though he already had an idea. Luke whimpered in response, he thought about what Jayden was doing to him right now. He mumbled something to Jayden, and the darker boy got what he meant.

Jayden’s sticky finger soon pushed into Luke. Jayden gave him a little time to adjust as he was hissing and pulling on the sheets before he slid in a second and third. Luke got used to the extra digits quickly, as he pushed back against them. Jayden leaned around and kissed the side of Luke’s neck just as he pulled and pushed in again. 

“Make noise for me Princess. It’s okay now, I wanna hear it.” Jayden said in a soothing voice. Luke moaned to the pet name. 

Jayden pulled his fingers out, positioning Luke face down - ass up on the bed. He slowly lined up with Luke and pushed in. Luke slowly adjusted to the stretch, trying to catch his breath. Luke moved his hips around Jayden and groaned, sending him the message that he could move. 

Jayden started torturously slow to let Luke really get ready, but to be real he was just giving him payback for the events in the hours before. After a couple minutes, Jayden started slamming in and out of the submissive boy, earning whines and moans everytime he became more forceful. 

Luke started toying with his length, hoping Jayden wouldn’t notice, but of course he did. Jayden came to a quick stop and pulled Luke’s hands behind his head, holding them there. Luke was really trying to test the older boy’s patience. Jayden saw what he was doing and roughly dug his hand right into the places he was hitting Luke before. Luke was a whining mess, as Jayden wouldn’t stop.

Both the boys were really close, like dizzy, tingling, blanking out close. The boys had a rule that Luke couldn’t come before Jayden, but Luke wasn’t sure he could hold on much longer.

Jayden let go with a long groan, an extremely teased Luke following behind him. 

Jayden quickly hopped off the bed, carrying Luke with him to the bathroom. Jayden cleaned himself and his boy off with a washcloth, being extra careful on Luke. He smoothed vanilla scented lotion all over the other boy, to dull the aching sting. Luke smiled lazily, truly appreciating Jayden. The other boy smiled back as he carried Luke back to his bed, not knowing why they even bothered to get separate rooms. 

Jayden turned out all the lights, climbing into bed. Luke immediately crawled onto Jayden as he laid down. “You okay darling?” Jayden whispered to his boy. “Mmhm.” Luke mumbled, “Sleepy.” 

“You’re such a good boy for me Lukey. I’d do anything for you.” Jayden whispered as he kissed the top of Luke’s head. “I love you.” Luke lazily mumbled, dozing off due to the night’s events. Jayden slowly shut his eyes, smiling, and dozed off as well.


End file.
